


Good dog part two

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Good dog, still from Dolly's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good dog part two

The place Phil had brought them to smelled like cleaning products and disinfectant, it smelled sterile and it tickled Dolly's nose. She sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of her human but she can’t smell anything over the sterile scent of the air. Dolly remains by Phil's side as he walks, hoping that he'll take her to where ever her human is. The others follow them, and she can smell the worry on all of them. 

Dolly barks, tail wagging when she finally catches scent of her human, and Phil opens a door for her, following after when she runs inside as quick as her paws will carry her. She waits at the side of the bed, front paws resting on it, head on top of them. She doesn’t know if she's allowed up there yet, so she'll wait until she told so. Her human is still sleeping, but she no longer smells blood and she can hear faint sounds of his breathing, so she knows he's okay.

"Come on up girl, you've earned it" Phil told her, patting the bed beside her human and Dolly jumps up, she doesn’t need to be told twice. Dolly settles down beside the sleeping human, resting her head on his chest after licking his cheek.

"If it wasn’t for you I don’t know if he'd still be alive, you found help when he needed it, and you stayed by his side the entire time until the paramedics came. You’re a good dog" Phil said, petting the top of her head. Dolly licked his hand, he needed the comfort, she could tell.

"So, is he alright?" Bruce asked, standing close to the door.

"He's fine, doctor said he doesn’t have a concussion, or anything, just hit his head" Phil replied, running a hand through Clint's hair.

XXX

Clint wakes up sometime after Dolly has fallen asleep. She's woken back up when he pets her, running his hand from her head down to her neck where he buries his fingers in her fur and scratches at her neck. Dolly looks up and he smiles at her, scratching at the top of her ears.

"Hey there girl" He greets, and Dolly licks at his wrist in her own greeting.

"I heard you got help for me, and you stayed with me" Clint said, smiling again. "I had Phil go out and get you something" he added, taking the bag from Phil. Dolly watched as he pulled out a bone, letting her sniff at it before placing it on the bed beside him. Next he pulled out a stuffed monkey, doing the same of letting her sniff it. The final thing he pulled out was a bag of treats and a meat stick. He opened the meat stick and ripped off a big chunk, offering his hand to her. Dolly ate it quickly, licking at his hand when she finished. Clint ripped off another piece, before offering his hand again, much to Dolly's delight. He did the same two more times before she had finished the long meat stick. After he had handed the wrapper to Phil to be thrown away he offered her a treat, petting her as she ate it.

"You’re a good dog" Clint told her, bending down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be posting the next in a few days like usual. I am going to take a break to write some more in this series, seeing as this is the last pre written part. I'm not sure how many parts this series will have, I want more then I have now but in all honesty I am running out of ideas for Dolly. If you have one, please let me know, I really need some ideas. Thank you for your understanding and patience.
> 
> I had this pointed out to me by A game of chase, they pointed out to me that if you pass out from a head wound then it is a concussion. I had not known that and was unable to do the research I would normally do. I am not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV (Had to do that :D) so dont take any of my medical stuff in my stories to heart. I am just a regular person, I don't know about medical stuff. Thank you A game of chase for pointing that out to me.


End file.
